


Юноша с персиками

by Eidemaiden, Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [16]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Awkward Romance, Bathing/Washing, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Middle Ages, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wartime Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Прославленный кондотьер Федерико да Монтефельтро готовится к штурму города и получает из Рима неожиданное подкрепление.
Relationships: Federico da Montefeltro/Girolamo Riario
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 6





	Юноша с персиками

**Author's Note:**

> Федерико да Монтефельтро — герцог Урбино — во время описываемых событий был правителем Урбино без титула герцога;

Отряд швейцарских солдат, присланный Святым Престолом прямиком из Рима, разбил свои палатки на окраине лагеря. Лейтенант Келлер вручил бумаги, скреплённые папской печатью, получил распоряжение выжидать, и уже два дня не попадался на глаза. Федерико да Монтефельтро, правитель Урбино, не слишком жаловал швейцарцев, предпочитая полагаться на своих собственных наёмников, которых знал не один год, но эта возня с мятежным Понтекорво, отказавшимся платить налоги в казну Неаполя, его порядком утомила. Войско Федерико стояло под стенами города уже две недели, пока подеста Понтекорво строчил депеши королю Неаполя Фердинанду, а епископ — Папе Пию. Федерико подозревал, что дело закончится отлучением, и прибытие швейцарцев его в этом лишний раз убедило. Пока же его солдаты изнывали от жары и безделья, и даже лейтенанты муштровали их вполсилы.

Федерико приложился к фляге с водой и решил размять ноги. Негоже отсиживаться в шатре, даже если в нем ещё сохранилась ночная прохлада, а утро обещало адское пекло. Федерико заслужил уважение своих людей тем, что не щадил себя прежде всех.

Снаружи царило оживление: караульный отряд перехватил следующую в город телегу с персиками и с гиканьем пригнал ею в лагерь. Телегу тут же окружили одуревшие от отсутствия развлечений солдаты, стащили возницу на землю и пинками отправили прочь, грубо посоветовав обратиться к главе Понтекорво за возмещением убытков. А на персики тут же набросились, будто видели впервые в жизни. Кто-то вскочил на телегу и принялся бомбардировать товарищей сочными ароматными плодами, кто-то пытался запихнуть за пазуху побольше, про запас, один остряк расковырял персик, надел его на палец и демонстрировал окружающим, сопровождая представление скабрёзными комментариями. Швейцарцы стояли поодаль и наблюдали за вакханалией с непроницаемыми рожами.

— Прекратить, — лениво приказал Федерико и ткнул пальцем в зачинщиков сего безобразия. На этот раз отличилась его собственная компания. — Карло, Джузеппе, убрать этот свинарник в выгребную яму. Ещё нашествия ос мне не хватало. Фрукты переложить в пустые бочки, телегу отогнать к остальному обозу. Выполняйте.

— Слушаюсь, синьор капитан, — нестройно пробурчали те.

Целый день Федерико преследовал аромат персиков, и к вечеру он, кажется, начал ощущать его нёбом. Перед тем как уйти на покой в свой шатёр, он обошёл лагерь, и ноги, или, возможно, нос, вынесли его прямо к бочкам с проклятыми фруктами. Около одной из них стоял солдат, судя по чёрному дублету — из папского отряда, и вертел персик худыми, какими-то паучьими пальцами, время от времени поднося к длинному носу. Единственный глаз Федерико разглядел в сумерках бледное худое лицо и черные волосы.

— Ты итальянец? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

Солдат вздрогнул, его брови изогнулись, и он поднял на Федерико бархатные тёмные глаза.

— Да, ваша светлость, — узнав капитана, поклонился он. — Джироламо Риарио, сержант гвардии его святейшества Папы Римского.

Судя по юношески-гладким щекам сержанту Риарио было не больше восемнадцати.

— И что итальянец делает среди швейцарцев? — спросил Федерико.

— Я служу Святейшему Отцу и Господу, ваша светлость, — со смирением опустил глаза Риарио, — там, куда меня призовёт долг.

Федерико отстранённо полюбовался тонким ликом, будто сошедшим с полотен Джованни Санти, и отметил про себя, что этот юнец был совсем не прост.

— Увиливать от прямого ответа тебя на службе Господу научили? — спросил он с усмешкой.

Риарио прикусил губу и снова поднял взгляд.

— Мне было приказано… я хотел участвовать в военной кампании, синьор капитан, — ответил он негромко.

Это Федерико мог понять. Он сам в шестнадцать стал кондотьером по той же причине. Разгоняя городскую толпу, ни репутации, ни звонких сольдо не заработаешь. Риарио, правда, больше был похож на монашка, чем на воина, и Федерико решил за ним присмотреть. Возможно, ему прислали соглядатая. Он хлопнул Риарио по плечу. От удара тот покачнулся: весу в нем было, что в козлёнке.

— Скоро поучаствуешь, — пообещал Федерико, — а пока ешь свой персик.

Этот нехитрый разговор почему-то привёл его в доброе расположение духа, и даже вездесущий запах перестал донимать.

— Да, синьор, — пробормотал Риарио ему в спину.

Второй раз он столкнулся с Джироламо Риарио через пару дней. В лагерь приехал обоз со шлюхами и маркитантами, и солдаты с молчаливого попустительства их командира предавались разврату и пьянству — кто в палатках, кто — прямо на земле. Федерико уже успел повалять на своей койке самую опрятную из прибывших девок, и теперь не мог сомкнуть глаз от стоящего вокруг гвалта и разлитой в воздухе похоти. Обычно во время бессонницы он приказывал своему оруженосцу, Бенито, обладателю на редкость невыразительного голоса, читать из Священного Писания какую-нибудь историю поскучнее, и засыпал под его заунывное бормотание. Но мерзавец целый день ныл и канючил, упрашивая отпустить его к шлюхам, а, получив разрешение, радостно ускакал, и до сих пор не вернулся. Федерико вышел из шатра, чтобы велеть кому-нибудь стащить Бенито с девки и привести к нему, и заметил неподалёку ссутулившегося у костра Риарио.

— Сержант! — неожиданно для себя окликнул его Федерико. — Подойти.

Тот послушно приблизился и поклонился. Судя по манерам, он больше привык к светскому обществу, чем военному.

— Почему не в своей палатке? — спросил Федерико.

Риарио покраснел.

— Там… занято, синьор капитан, — ответил он.

— Твои товарищи сношают в ней шлюху, а тебя не позвали? — догадался Федерико.

— Греховно потакать своей похоти, и вдвойне — с развратной женщиной, — гневно выпалил Риарио.

— Такие речи обычно слышишь от святош, а не солдат, — Федерико поправил накладку над пустой глазницей, чтобы она не загораживала обзор. — И не от юнцов, вроде тебя.

— Меня воспитывали в монастыре, ваша светлость, — Риарио отвёл взгляд. — Я лишь недавно сменил духовное поприще на военное.

Не зря от мальчишки разило этой лицемерной монашеской скромностью.

— Ты умеешь читать по латыни? — поинтересовался Федерико.

— Конечно, синьор капитан, — Риарио казался почти оскорблённым.

— Почитаешь мне, — решил Федерико и указал на свой шатёр. — Потом можешь устроиться на сундуке. Мой бездельник-оруженосец наверняка вернётся только под утро.

Риарио вошёл за ним в шатёр и замер у входа. В тусклом свете лампад его взгляд казался ещё глубже и будто полнился горечью. Хоть сейчас святого рисуй. Санти за такого натурщика отдал бы душу: вечно жаловался, что ему не найти характерный типаж. Федерико вытащил из сундука Библию и протянул её Риарио. Потом с облегчением разделся до исподнего и улёгся на койку, указав на скамью подле себя.

— Садись и читай, что хочешь, — он поёрзал на тюфяке, почёсывая вспотевшую грудь.

Риарио в растерянности перевёл взгляд на книгу, осмотрел её с разных сторон, нежно, будто любовницу, погладил дорогой переплёт.

— Очень красивое издание, — признался он негромко.

— Подарок покойного короля Альфонсо, — не удержался от хвастовства Федерико. — Если хоть один рубин сковырнёшь, яйца оторву.

— Вы меня оскорбляете подозрением, синьор! — сверкнул глазами Риарио. — Я никогда бы не совершил подобного святотатства!

— Вот и хорошо, — мирно ответил Федерико и прикрыл глаз, приготовившись слушать.

Риарио ещё несколько мгновений раздувал ноздри, потом все же опустился на скамью и зашелестел страницами. Голос у него оказался выразительным, с хрипотцой, куда как приятнее, чем у Бенито. И, наверняка умышленно, он выбрал повествование о Содоме и Гоморре.

— И пролил Господь на Содом и Гоморру дождём серу и огонь от Господа с неба, и ниспроверг города сии, и всю окрестность сию, и всех жителей городов сих, — гневно обличал он над головой Федерико, и тому удалось уснуть под эти яростные речи только в силу привычки.

Зато всю ночь ему снился кошмар про горящие города. Мальчишке следовало остановиться на карьере проповедника.

Наутро сундук оказался занят мирно похрапывающим Бенито. Федерико оплеухой согнал его с ложа и поинтересовался, куда тот дел сержанта Риарио.

— Не знаю, синьор Федерико, — обиженно заморгал оруженосец, — я вернулся на рассвете, никого, кроме вас, здесь не было!

Должно быть, Риарио решил не принимать щедрого предложения переночевать в шатре военачальника. Стеснительный какой. Федерико мысленно пожал плечами и приказал Бенито подать таз и кувшин с водой.

После ночной попойки солдаты ползали по лагерю сонными мухами, и лейтенанты устроили войску купание в реке. Течение Лири было быстрым, она оставалась довольно прохладной даже летом. Вода у берега вскипела от разгорячённых потных тел, а уши Федерико едва не заложило от визга и криков: кто-то затащил в реку шлюх, кто-то топил товарищей, кто-то просто орал по природной дури. Швейцарцы тоже полезли в воду, бросив свою форму кляксами валяться на прибрежных камнях. Лейтенант Келлер остался сидеть под кустом, лениво отмахиваясь от мошек. Риарио, не принимавший участия в ночных возлияниях, встал перед ним и принялся что-то горячо доказывать. Лейтенант отрицательно повёл головой и указал на реку. Пантомима была более, чем красноречивой. Федерико, усмехаясь, проследил, как Риарио едва не притопнул ногой, развернулся и отправился прочь от реки, как оказалось — обходить кусты. Не хотел мыться с остальными солдатами. Федерико, все больше развлекаясь, поднялся на песчаный пригорок, откуда открывался вид на всю береговую полосу, и присел на камень. Не то чтобы он имел флорентийскую привычку подглядывать за голыми мужиками, вот за девками — другое дело, но Риарио был забавным, а развлечениями в походной жизни особо перебирать не приходилось.

Тем временем Риарио успел раздеться и войти в реку по середину бедра, после чего наклонился, обмывая себя ладонями. Темные локоны спускались до лопаток, он неосознанно поджимал довольно аппетитный, насколько мог издали оценить Федерико, белый зад, встряхивал головой, переступал с ноги на ногу и наверняка фыркал от холодной воды, чем напомнил Федерико молодого капризного жеребчика. Потом он зашёл дальше в реку, и рука его нырнула вперёд между ног. Коротким вороватым движением провела там пару раз, после чего Риарио решил, что помывка завершена, и двинулся обратно на берег. Ходить обнажённым он явно не привык: широкие для его возраста плечи были слегка ссутулены, впалый живот напряжён, а движения скованы. Его уд спокойно свисал из кустика черных волос, и Федерико очнулся от своего созерцательного настроения. Забава могла зайти слишком далеко, а сложностей в его жизни и так хватало. Да и пора было возвращаться.

Неугомонный Бенито ухитрился днём получить от кого-то в нос и к вечеру щеголял огромной сливой посреди физиономии.

— Красавец, — похвалил его Федерико и отвесил подзатыльник. — Мало я тебя порол. Науку драться, защищая морду, все равно не вбил.

Бенито потёр затылок и с надутым видом взялся за Библию. Но читал настолько гнусаво, что слова канона начали отдавать ересью.

— Изыди! — взвыл Федерико. — Позови сюда сержанта Риарио из швейцарского отряда.

— Можно, тогда я поиграю в кости со швейцарцами, синьор Федерико? — тут же нашёлся Бенито.

— До утра чтобы глаза мои твою рожу не видели, — отмахнулся Федерико. — И твои будущие долги оплачивать не буду. Хоть натурой отдавай.

“Не глаза, а глаз”, — донёсся до него ворчливый шепоток, когда Бенито покидал шатёр. Всыпать бы негодному мальчишке.

Риарио был одет по всей форме и держался особенно чопорно. Но безропотно взял Библию и, немного отодвинув скамейку от постели Федерико, принялся читать. На этот раз он выбрал притчу про Сусанну и старцев, и уже приготовившийся дремать Федерико с подозрением на него уставился. Жизнь приучила его не верить в совпадения. То ли этот хитрый скромник пытался его пристыдить, то ли флиртовал.

— Ты намеренно второй день выбираешь учения об опасностях, которые таят в себе плотские утехи? — мстительно спросил Федерико. С похотливым старцем его ещё не сравнивали. А себе Риарио отводил роль прелестной девы? — Девственник, что ли?

— Ч-что? — заикаясь переспросил Риарио, хлопая грешными ресницами. Потом вскочил и, пламенея щеками, процедил. — Такие вопросы не обсуждают даже со своим духовником, синьор капитан!

У Федерико на языке вертелся с десяток скабрёзных анекдотов про монастырь и хорошеньких монашков. Но они подходили компании опытных мужей, а не таких легко краснеющих юнцов.

— Мой духовник потерял бы последние волосы, перескажи я ему свои похождения, — захохотал Федерико. — Читай дальше, что ты скачешь тут козлом.

— Я не девственник, — задрал нос Риарио и сел на скамейку. — Но подобная искушённость не повод для гордости, а лишь свидетельство греховности.

— Зря ты ушёл из монастыря, — вздохнул Федерико, закрывая глаз. — Там как раз место для таких зануд.

Риарио сердито вздохнул, но зашелестел страницами и, откашлявшись, продолжил:

— ...Злословие нимало не затмит вашего света, если вы должным образом станете проводить жизнь свою, если будете жить так, как подобает людям, которые должны обратить всю вселенную.

“Церковник всегда оставит за собой последнее слово, хоть на решётке его жарь”, — подумал Федерико, засыпая, а низкий хрипловатый голос продолжал звучать в его сне.

На этот раз сержант Риарио не побрезговал ночёвкой на сундуке, но сбежал, едва солнце осветило шатёр. Федерико только успел глаз протереть.

У проклятого Понтекорво они торчали уже месяц. С самого начала кампании Федерико не заработал ни сольдо, только тратил на снабжение армии, с которой за это время мог дойти аж до границы с Османской империей и хорошенько потрепать турок. Власти Понтекорво оказались более скользкими, чем он думал, и, судя по тому, как они тянули время, дело шло к мирному договору, что в планы Федерико никак не входило. Компенсировать такой долгий простой могла казна города, но без приказа короля Неаполя начинать осаду было нельзя.

С лейтенантом Келлером было разговаривать — что с истуканом, поэтому Федерико подумал и вызвал к себе его сержанта.

— Ты говорил, что хотел участвовать в сражении, — ткнул он пальцем в грудь Риарио. — В папских бумагах формулировки слишком обтекаемые. Папа ожидает сражения или нет? Насколько Святому престолу нужен этот чёртов Понтекорво?

Риарио удивлённо вскинул брови, но задумался.

— Меня не посвящали в планы Его Святейшества, — сказал он затем, — но естественно Церкви выгоднее, когда доход от города поступает напрямую в казну, а не проходит через сито короля Неаполя.

— Ха, хорошо сказано, — похвалил Федерико. — Но до границы с папской областью ещё ехать и ехать.

— Можно устроить из Понтекорво эксклав, — сказал Риарио после некоторых колебаний. — Коммуна будет находиться на территории Неаполитанского королевства, но принадлежать Папской области.

— Это тебя в монастыре такому научили? — юнец оказался полон скрытых талантов, нюх Федерико никогда не подводил.

— Мой дядя — доктор права, — поделился покрасневший Риарио.

— И как зовут дядю? Не забуду послать ему бочонок вина, — Федерико хлопнул Риарио по плечу и взялся за перо.

— Франческо делла Ровере, — пробормотал тот с неожиданной неохотой.

— Я запомню, — пообещал Федерико. — Свободен.

Послание королю Неаполя вышло скупым — пусть думает, что его писали в спешке. “Ваше Величество!” — гласило оно. — “По донесению моих лазутчиков, епископ Понтекорво втайне договаривается с Папской курией о превращении коммуны в эксклав и готовит правовые документы для этой авантюры! Считаю, что такой ход не делает Его Святейшеству чести!”

Гонец умчался так быстро, будто за ним черти гнались, а через два дня пришёл приказ короля Ферранте брать город.

Слух об этом мигом разнёсся по лагерю, и солдаты отряхнулись от спячки, начали спешно начищать доспехи, точить мечи, чистить лошадей. Сержанты лютовали, проверяя амуницию и нещадно раздавая затрещины за оплошности.

Федерико собрал лейтенантов в своём шатре на совет. Лейтенант Келлер выслушал планы по стратегии, кивнул с солидным видом и тут же оспорил место своего отряда в составе войске. Ему не терпелось идти в авангарде. Жадный швейцарец явно желал урвать добычу первым. Федерико ещё раз сверился с картой города. Дворец подеста и базилика стояли на горе, чтобы до них добраться, следовало пересечь мост через Лири. Он по опыту знал о двужильности и настырности папских гвардейцев, те были способны пройти тараном возможные заграждения армии города. Пусть расчистят путь, он был не против.

Решено было выступать на рассвете, пока главе Понтекорво не стало известно про оживление в лагере нападавших. Перед боем следовало выспаться, но к Федерико, как назло, не шёл сон. Чтение Бенито больше раздражало, чем усыпляло, и Федерико сдался, послав его за Риарио.

— Ваша светлость? — глаза у того были покрасневшими, губы искусанными, а пальцы тянули и дёргали нитки по краю дублета.

— Почему не спишь? Готов к бою? — спросил Федерико.

— Да, синьор капитан, — выпрямил спину Риарио. — Я молился, просил Господа укрепить мою волю и руку в завтрашнем сражении.

Федерико знал тех, кто искал успокоения в молитве. И тех, кто жрал ядовитые грибы, чтобы не чувствовать страха. И задир, что ввязывались в скандалы, чтобы скопить в себе злость перед встречей с врагом. Но опыт научил его одному: в бою нужна ясная голова и расчёт. На безумца найдётся с десяток таких же. Он протянул Риарио раскрытую Библию.

— Читай с этого места, хватит с меня твоих поучительных притч на ночь, я не младенец.

Риарио перестал изображать христианского великомученика перед римскими легионерами и, усевшись на скамейку, пробежал глазами по странице.

— Песня песней! — прошептал он с благоговейным любопытством. — Отец настоятель изымал её из Библий послушников.

— Спасал вас от рукоблудия, небось, — проворчал Федерико, укладываясь.

Риарио покраснел, не отрывая взгляда от книги, и начал читать. Виноват ли был его удивительный голос, или же манера чтения, но слова Песни из его уст звучали особенно страстно. На что Федерико был искушён в удовольствиях, но даже его пробрало.

— О, ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, ты прекрасна! Глаза твои голубиные под кудрями твоими; волосы твои — как стадо коз, сходящих с горы Галаадской, ... два сосца твои — как двойни молодой серны, пасущиеся между лилиями...

У Риарио же пламенели щеки, блестели глаза, срывалось дыхание и подрагивали пальцы, которыми он водил по книжным строкам. Федерико любовался им, прикрыв глаз. Больше золота он ценил только красоту. Он покровительствовал художникам, выписывал в Урбино талантливых скульпторов и зодчих, тратил баснословные средства на фрески и гобелены, чтобы только прикоснуться к той незримой прелести, которую могли поймать и запечатлеть люди искусства. Сейчас в его шатре посреди Богом забытых, воняющих коровьим навозом, полей Италии сидело воплощение чувственной невинности, которое он мог потрогать, присвоить — стоило только протянуть руку. А он, удивляясь сам себе, не двигался и лишь любовался, будто картиной мастера.

На рассвете его разбудил гомон просыпающегося лагеря, Федерико даже не помнил, когда его сморило. Риарио в шатре не было, Библия аккуратно лежала на скамье. А впереди Федерико ждала битва.

Швейцарцы уже стягивались к лейтенанту Келлеру, готовые выстроиться в свою знаменитую баталию. Поодаль неподвижно стоял Риарио и смотрел в сторону Понтекорво. Федерико знал такие взгляды: мальчишка заранее прощался с жизнью.

— Эй, сержант, — подозвал он того.

— Да, синьор капитан? — вблизи Риарио казался спокойным, только мертвенно-бледным.

И тогда Федерико взял его лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловал в сухие искусанные губы.

— Приказываю выжить, слышишь, сержант? Не подведи меня.

— Слушаюсь, синьор капитан, — Риарио оторопело посмотрел на него, густо покраснел и быстрым шагом направился к своим швейцарцам.

Федерико вдохнул свежий утренний воздух полной грудью. В крови привычно забурлил азарт от предвкушения хорошей драки.

— Ха! — Федерико хлопнул в ладони и повернулся к своим наёмникам. Пора было командовать построение.

Первый бой оказался недолгим, но неожиданно кровавым — солдаты Федерико как с цепи сорвались, получив долгожданное сражение после месяца бездействия и лености. Швейцарцев же раззадорила баррикада из телег на мосту, которую в спешке поставили жандармы города, и летящие из-за этого сомнительного заслона стрелы и камни. Баррикада была снесена пикинерами, защитников скинули в воду, Лири окрасилась алым.

Кованые сапоги швейцарцев гулко промаршировали по брусчатке главной улицы, за ними шеренгой через мост прошли солдаты Федерико и, повинуясь команде, рассредоточились по боковым улочкам, громя регулярное войско Понтекорво и воинственно настроенных жителей, преследуя нападавших и оставляя за собой смерть и разрушения. Местные, из тех, кто был поумнее, прятались в домах, за наглухо захлопнутыми ставнями, и молились, чтобы проклятие, обрушившееся на город, прошло стороной.

Сам Федерико скакал по узким улицам вверх, в гору, его кавалерия топтала противников, перескакивала через самодельные преграды, колола, рубила, прорываясь ко дворцу, где укрылись подеста с епископом. На площади у самого дворца швейцарцы встретились с неожиданным противником: по ним с пронзительным визгом ударила кулеврина. Никто не предполагал, что в арсенале провинциального городка могло оказаться огнестрельное оружие. Должно быть пылилось там ещё со времён Cхизмы. Картечь разлетелась, пробила броню передних пикинеров, заставила строй распасться. Тут же налетели жители, вооружённые, кто чем горазд, начали теснить швейцарцев, не давая вновь сойтись в непробиваемую баталию. Федерико не стал дожидаться второго выстрела кулеврины и приказал кавалерии рассредоточиться по боковым улочкам, рассеивая внимание противника. Сам он врубился в толпу, без жалости топча её копытами, рубя мечом и понося отборной бранью.

Похоже, в сражение на площади были брошены все оставшиеся силы защитников города. Но что могли поделать ремесленники с топорами против хорошо обученных наёмников? Когда, оставляя под копытами кровавое месиво, кавалерия доскакала до дворца, живых противников на площади не осталось. На лестнице, ведущей к наружной галерее, валялся труп кулевринера, пробитого арбалетным болтом. Славное завершение кампании.

Федерико распахнул высокие двери во дворец подеста. По меркам Рима или Неаполя это был всего лишь богатый дом. К тому же, судя по архитектуре, воздвигнутый относительно недавно: с резными арками, коваными лестницами и высокими узкими окнами. Федерико с отрядом прошли пустыми коридорами, то и дело натыкаясь на брошенную в спешке утварь, какие-то тюки, недостроенные баррикады из мебели. Должно быть, все обитатели дворца попрятались в главном зале. Широким шагом Федерико преодолел галерею второго этажа, завешенную довольно неплохими, но потрёпанными гобеленами и, наконец, дошёл до широкой запертой двери.

— Ломайте, — приказал он.

Под каменными сводами зала собрался весь цвет знати Понтекорво. За огромным столом сидели подеста с семьёй, епископ, городской казначей с мрачной рожей, и прочий, приближенный к подеста, сброд. Остальные сбились в кучки по углам.

Федерико оглядел зал, перевёл взгляд с оставшихся дворцовых стражников, угрожающих его отряду алебардами, на подеста и весело предложил:

— Предлагаю вам сдаться, синьоры. Город мы взяли.

Позже, в кабинете подеста, который подписывал акт капитуляции, к Федерико обратился епископ — совсем молодой ещё священник с едва пробивающимися над верхней губой светлыми усиками.

— Может вы разрешите эту загадку, синьор капитан? — с дрожью в голосе спросил он. — Почему король Ферранте обвинил Понтекорво в стремлении образовать анклав в Неаполитанском королевстве? Никогда мы и помыслить об этом не могли, мы верные подданные Его Величества! И просили лишь отсрочить сбор налогов! Лето выдалось жарким, солнце сожгло посевы и осушило каналы.

Федерико, который в это время разглядывал искусно выполненную гравюру на стене кабинета и думал, что надо не забыть её забрать в качестве контрибуции, обернулся к епископу.

— И почему же не мыслили? — спросил он небрежно.

Наслаждаться открытыми ртами подеста и епископа ему было уже неинтересно. Дело было сделано: крамольная мысль прочно засела в умах глав города.

Через два года Понтекорво отойдёт под юрисдикцию Святой церкви. Король Ферранте будет долго плеваться и потрясал кулаками, но ссориться с Папской курией не станет.

Швейцарский отряд возвращался в Рим через два дня. Накануне их отъезда Федерико пошёл разыскивать своего сержанта Риарио. Он знал, что тот выжил — видел его на площади, покрытого кровью с головы до ног, с безумными глазами, но невредимого. Риарио обнаружился у обозов, которых прикатили к стенам дворца. Он стоял над кучей преющих на солнце, раздавленных персиков.

— Хотел взять с собой, — ничего не выражающим голосом поделился он, завидев Федерико. — Жаль, испортились.

— Я пришлю тебе в Рим бочку, — пообещал Федерико, вглядываясь в него, прячущегося в тени дерева.

Прошедший бой изменил юного Риарио. Будто с кровью противников он смыл с себя свежесть молодости. Его лицо осунулось, кожа плотно натянулась на скулах, губы были плотно сжаты. А из глаз исчез тот мягкий блеск, который так восхищал Федерико.

— Я выжил, синьор капитан, — через мгновение сказал Риарио, поднимая на него взгляд. — Как вы и приказали.

И, прежде чем Федерико успел ответить, шагнул вперёд и прижался к его рту своим, солёным, будто полным крови. Его поцелуй никак нельзя было спутать с напутственным или сыновьим. Он был жадным, бесстыдным, уверенным. Федерико приоткрыл рот. Риарио на миг коснулся своим языком его и тут же отшатнулся, вытер губы. И, отвернувшись, отрывисто бросил:

— Надеюсь, я больше никогда вас не увижу, синьор капитан.

Он ушёл, выпрямив спину, оставив Федерико стоять соляным столбом и вдыхать гнилостный запах испорченных фруктов.

Они все-таки встретились, почти через двадцать лет. Федерико да Монтефельтро, герцог Урбино, и Джироламо Риарио, синьор Имолы и Форли, племянник Франческо делла Ровере — Папы Сикста IV.

Федерико даже не сразу узнал его. Риарио стал уверенным в себе, холодным и безжалостным ублюдком. Служба Папе выковала из него Орудие церкви, и он гордился предназначенной ему ролью. И Федерико радовался бы такому полезному союзнику, но почти жалел о том, другом Риарио, который остался в военном лагере под Понтекорво. Нет, новый Риарио совсем не нравился Федерико. Он походил на сотню других воинов Святой церкви и не был интересен. К тому же заговор Пацци провалился, и Федерико ничего не мешало больше никогда не иметь дел с папским племянником. Но тот теперь все время находился поблизости, и Федерико, сам себе удивляясь, продолжал за ним присматривать. Риарио был как ядовитая змея: подходить не хочется — отвернуться не получается.

И наблюдения окупились сторицей: Риарио сумел удивить Федерико, когда затеял какую-то совершенно нелепую и безумную авантюру с путешествием на край земли, одержимый идеей найти ответы на все загадки мироздания. Федерико мог бы ему сказать, что этих ответов не существует, что знания без опыта ничего не стоят, но Риарио больше не был юным сержантом, читавшим ему на ночь проповеди и жарко краснеющим от слов Песни песней. Взрослый Риарио не слышал чужих советов, в его глазах горел фанатичный огонь отражением геенны огненной, которая его сжигала, и Федерико не хотел быть свидетелем, как этот огонь пожрёт его целиком.

Естественно, никто из людей Риарио не поддержал его стремление отправиться на поиски Книги жизни. Тот остался совершенно один, и смотреть, как с его лица сползает самоуверенная маска, каким оно становится обескураженным, как больно бьёт Риарио предательство тех, на кого он привык полагаться, неожиданно не понравилось Федерико.

— Я дам вам людей и припасы, — бросил он, — Хотите гоняться за химерами — вперёд.

— Зачем вам это? — спросил Риарио, испытующе вглядываясь в его лицо, ожидая подвоха.

“Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты сгинул”, — хотел ответить ему Федерико, но сказал противоположное. И лицо Риарио на миг исказилось, будто треснуло, и Федерико увидел того давно забытого потерянного мальчишку. И поцеловал его, как двадцать лет назад. “Приказываю выжить”, — сказал его поцелуй. Ресницы Риарио дрогнули: он вспомнил. И кивнул, едва наклонив голову, давая зарок, что вернётся, даже если упадёт с края земли.

Через год Федерико был пронзён мечом Клариче Орсини, а Риарио, вернувшись буквально с того света, жестоко отомстил за его смерть, тем самым скрепив кровью их странную, неловкую и почти незримую связь.


End file.
